Prompt of the Day
by Random Sox
Summary: On Hogwarts online they have a Forum called "Professor Flitwick's Prompt of the Day"Every time i claim on i will post it on this story. Ratings will jump around but no higher than T x
1. Smiles

**A/N: All the Hogwarts online Prompt of the days i write i will but as an extra chapter to this story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as i want to.**

**Title: Smiles**  
**Prompt Date: 25th Janurary **

Smiles,  
everyone can do them.  
Babies are born with the ability.  
It's not learnt so only some people can, everyone has the gift.

A smile can say lots of different things,  
Hello,  
Goodbye,  
Love,  
Boredom,  
and most people have a most used smile.  
This smile can also change over time.

My friends and family each have their own special smile.

My best friend in the entire world has her own serene smile,  
hers is dreamy and out of this world smile.  
But still for a "crazy" person she is very smart.  
Five minutes with the girl and anyone would realise Luna "loony" Lovegood is not quite so loony after all;  
and now even I avoid mistletoe for fear of Nargles.

My best guy friend Neville Longbottom used to be found smiling sheepishly at his blown up potions cauldron,  
not any more.  
Since Professor Snape died Neville is now found smiling with his head up high;  
confident.  
(Until he trips over his own feet)  
Or smiling contently at some sort plant, he is herbology nut.  
(He still sucks at potions though)

And my youngest brother Ron is usually smiling at me in a protective way.  
Or smiling at his girlfriend in a way that can only be described as…  
Super Love!  
Because he would do anything for her.

However his significant other, Hermione, is generally found smiling in a relaxed way at a book; not at my brother.  
But I catch her grinning at Ron sometimes,  
when she thinks no one is looking.

My brothers Fred and George  
(or Gred and Forge)  
used to be always wearing identical mischievous grins.  
A smile that said,  
"Either I have done something, or I am going too soon"  
The carefree days of pranking are gone now for George  
and nowadays if he smiles, it's a small sad smile that disappears abruptly.  
That's what happens when you take a twin from a twin.

The biggest range of smiles is found on my boyfriend.  
Harry,  
Harry James Potter.  
The boy who lived but also the boy who died.  
The wonder boy with everything and the boy who lost the most in this damn war.  
He lost:  
A Godfather,  
A mentor,  
A faithful companion,  
The best DADA teacher on this whole planet  
and the DADA teachers clumsy wife,  
a house elf who was always there for him  
and so many others that cared about and supported him.  
But still his smiles are by far the greatest.  
He has his apologetic smile for when Ron is in one of his moods.  
His modest and slightly embarrassed smile when he's in yet another interview.  
His sad and vulnerable smile when he finds something that reminds him of a dead loved one.  
His carefree and unrestricted smile that he only gets when riding a broom at full speed towards the ground, only to pull up at the last second unharmed and exhilarated.  
His caring and protective smile that he gets when he holds his turquoise haired godson in his arms.  
That grin he gets just before he does something dangerous and stupid like take Lee Jordan on in a bet, or eat Hagrid's cooking.

However my favourite smile by far is the one he reserves just for me.  
When his hair is way more messy than usual,  
his lips are ever so slightly swollen,  
his eyes are a dark lust filled green  
and his lips quirk up at the corners as he whispers  
"I love you"  
But yesterday he didn't stop there.  
Yesterday when his face was inches from mine and I was filled with his intoxicating scent he murmured  
"Will you marry me Ginny Weasley?"  
And my yes brought on the most brilliant, dazzling smile yet.

In fact I have been smiling like a crazy person ever since  
:)

**So what do you think? Review and tell me :)**


	2. Please

**Prompt: Please  
Date: 29****th**** March 2011  
Other notes: This is also in celebration of Fred and Georges birthday coming up on 1st April. **

**

* * *

**

Fred and George Weasley sat on a bed in their dorm, Lee was in detention and the two red headed mischief makers were laughing so loudly they were surprised no one had come in to check if they were still sane. They were watching the Marauders Map (a must have for all pranksters to be) and making up stories for each little dot moving around on the parchment. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were in a small cupboard like room together and you can imagine what two second year's minds were inventing.  
"And then she lifts up her robes…"  
"No HE lifts up her robes and…"  
"And she whispers…"  
"No screams…"  
"Yes screams as Snape…"  
"Her secret boyfriend walks in…"  
The twins looked at the map again and almost choked on their laughter as the saw not only Snape's but Professor Flitwick's dot joining the two in the small room.  
"And Professor McGonagall screams "PLEASE!""  
"Not just please but "PLEASE JOIN US SNAPEY POO!" and Dumbledore nods in that solemn way of his."  
"And Snape goes "alas I cannot for my love belongs to Professor Flitwick"…"  
"And Flitwick begs Snape for them two to join the headmaster and the deputy Headmistress…"  
"Which they do…"  
By this point the two are in hysterics, "and….and… they do IT!" George manages to choke out and their laughter sets off again even stronger than before.  
Lee chooses that moment to walk into the dorm, his arms aching from all the work he has done, and sees his two best friends laughing their heads off.  
"Lee!" Fred said as he saw his friend, "This map is the best present you have ever told us to find."  
"So you got the map then?" Lee asked and George nodded, laughing too much to speak. "Good, well happy birthday to you two. Sorry I got detention."  
"That's alright." George finally managed to say, "We liked the banner while it was up… and while it was attacking Professor Snape."  
"Talking of our dear potions master…"  
"You will never guess what he's been up to…"  
"PLEASE JOIN US SNAPEY POO!" The two gingers said together and the 3 friends laughed; although Lee had no idea why.

* * *

**A/N: Review :)**


End file.
